


The truth is...

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor thinks too much when he is alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The truth is...

When the Doctor traveled alone, and started losing himself, he could hear Amy’s voice in his head. 

“This is what happens when you start traveling alone.”

He tried to convince himself that no, he was not alone. He had never been alone from the minute he set foot in the TARDIS. She was always with him. 

He’d even proved she was alive, that one day when she had taken a human form. He patted the console, leaning on it gently.

“I’m not alone, am I, old girl?” The Doctor said into the empty console room. “I’ve got you.” The TARDIS gave a soft whirr in reply, but other than that, he heard nothing aside from his own breathing. The two of them were silent for a long time, and slowly, the smile faded from the Doctor’s face. 

“The truth is, I miss you.” The Doctor didn’t quite know who he was talking to. It could be the TARDIS, by default. The Ponds. Anyone. 

“I miss you so much.” 

He was talking to everybody, really. Everyone who had ever spun around this console room, letting out delighted shouts as the TARDIS whirled through time and space. 

“Everyone’s been in here, haven’t they?” The Doctor murmured, closing his eyes, remembering. “There was my granddaughter, my beautiful granddaughter. And the teachers. They started this whole escapade.”

“There were so many of you, after them. The Highlander, the computer genius. The scientists and soldiers. The journalist, the warrior, the future Lady President. Two more geniuses, and that brave, brave airline stewardess. The schoolboy who was a bit too old for his disguise. The botanist, the fitness girl, and the girl who beat up a Dalek with a baseball bat. My Edwardian adventuress, and our reptilian friend. And of course, the Master.” 

The Doctor’s voice was thick now, and he took a moment to gather himself. Memories were supposed to be happy, weren’t they? He had had such wonderful times with them all.

“And so many more.” His voice grew quieter now, and he found he could not bring himself to mention any more of them, although they were still on his mind. 

“I wonder what you would think of me now, if you saw me.” The Doctor managed a weak, humorless laugh. “And I wonder how many of you realized what I truly was. You seemed to think the term ‘madman’ was a good thing.” 

The TARDIS gave another whirr, as if she was trying to comfort him. It was her equivalent of a gentle hug, and he did his best to stop talking, for fear of making himself feel worse.

“Still got you, eh?” The Doctor ran a hand down the console of the TARDIS, closing his eyes. “I’ll always have you.”

“It’s just that the kids have flown the nest.”


End file.
